


I told you

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Fights, Robbery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: Sean MacGuire and reader rob an old house but it doesn't go as excepted.





	1. Creepy crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while robbing a house while playing
> 
> There might be english mistakes :,)

"We should go now." You sound between worried and impatient.

"No, no, I’m sure we’re close to it ! "  
Sean continues to search frenetically inside the bedroom. You both had soon ransacked the rest of the old hovel, room after room, floor after floor. 

“It’s been thirty minutes, our horses must have been spotted… we really should go.” 

“Five more minutes! We soon find pocket watches, jewels and at least 25 bucks. I know there is more th– “  
“It’s not because some drunken guy in a saloon speaks about a hidden treasure that’s necessarily true! Com’on!” You insist.  
Both of you were robbing a house placed under the protection and property of Lemoyne’s state. The place was quite big and you were running out of time. Between the bounty hunters and the raiders, you didn’t want to stay there much longer. This place gives you the creeps for many reasons, including all the creepy crawlies.

You grab him by the shoulders, interrupting his search into a nightstand.

“We got enough.”

“Can’t believe yer even more borin’than Morgan himself.” He lifted his eyebrows, throwing a trash he just found. He was annoyed, clearly.

The floor was squeaking under your steps as you get back to the door. You heard a strange noise coming from downstairs, making you freeze.

“Shhht. Listen.”

Sean’s come by your side and took out his gun, listening.  
You heard a rumble, there was someone – at least – except you two in the house. 

“I’m sure they are still inside.” You don’t recognize this voice.  
You look at each other and get back carefully to the bedroom stepping on your toes.  
Sean silently shuts the door as you sneak a look outside by the broken window.

Bounty hunters. Five horses, two armed guys still outside.

“Shit.” You lay back on the damp wall.

You wave at Sean who comes straight to you. You whisper as much as you could.

 _“We cannot shoot them up, they are too many. We must hide or flee.”_ You wanted to say him _I told you_ but there was no point in that. Leaving safe and sound was all that matters.

_“Flee? Hide? We are the Van Der Linde Gang!”_  
“Not when there is only you and me!”  
“I’m a fine gunslinger anyway!”  
“You still need trainin’!”  
“It’s n-” 

You were cut as the footsteps came closer, your heartbeat increases and Sean tenses, fingers wiggling on the trigger. You got not too many choices: stay where you are and open fire despite there was no cover, hide in the closet or flee by the window. No matter what, it smells bad.

_“Eh, we could pretend to be lovers tha-“  
“For fucksake, Sean.”_

It’s could be an idea, but oh, there was too many chances to get your ass leaden by bullets, the house was upside down since your visit and you looked too suspicious.  
You would choose to sneak out by the window, as you perceive no more people outside.  
You nod towards Sean, showing the window he agreed silently.

Both of you start to crawl towards the window, your fingers reaches the knob, making it slowly turns. Sean was literally on your back pushing you. A creak coming from the corridor threating you, someone’s coming.

 _“Quick!”_ He whispers.  
_“Watchathink I’m doin'!”_ You were annoyed.

The window opened and you let Sean goes first, he reaches the eave holding his hand to you. Half outside, you start to climb over it. The door slammed open. 

“THERE!” A young man sprung into the room, spotting you two.

He didn’t shoot but one other, outside, did. A bang hissed to your ears as the bullet smashed a roof tile above Sean’s head. You rushed back inside as the other man walks towards you, unsheathing his gun with unsure motion. 

“Put your hands up and…” He didn’t sound confident.

Seizing your chance, you attacked him with a sharp blow towards his head, cracking his nose with your rifle’s hilt. You give another one into his Adam’s apple and ear, he collapsed shooting in pain.

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” Meanwhile Sean tries to rush inside too, slipping on the tiles. You help him in, as you wiped another shots. Half falling, he catches you by the arm and drives you outside the room, running fast passing by the first lawmen. His hat falls over but it was too late to pick it up. You slammed the door behind you.

“Ya should’ve shot him dead!” He passes a hand into his hair, still holding his gun.  
“Run! Run!” You push him forward.

You storm down the stairs you don’t know how and turn straight to the left aiming the utility room, there was a way out. A silhouette bursts in front of you, but Sean was deft and shoots, freeing the way.

“Tell ya!”

You saw the light, you heard footsteps rushing after you. Running fast, you were close, so close.

Suddenly another creak and another shout. It was Sean, his feet goes through the old wood floor a veil of panic comes through his eyes. You lost the precious advance you got, the bounty hunters were soon on your heels.

“Shit!”

You stop and get back to take him out of this trap. You pull on his leg, pull so hard it torn up his pants, but his ankle finally pops up bleeding. He crawls fighting to get up as you pushed him forward. But they were on you, a bullet grazes your shoulders as one hits Sean in his upper body, he made a strange noise but he continues straight ahead. You don’t lose time to turn around, running again forward. You could almost reach Sean, almost.  
“We are gonna make it!” His voice comes to your ears, he was always self-confident.

 _“All this mess for what? 80 bucks?”_ You thought. You had reached the door, just a few steps and you’re out. As you put your fingers in your mouth to whistle your horse a cutting sensation seizes your calf and you hit the floor, chin smashing to the ground. You bite your own tongue; blood starts to invade your mouth.  
“Got one!”  
You were pulled back, drawn violently by your leg like a vulgar sheep. You tried to grip on the floor but it was useless. Before you realized you get caught by a simple lasso, Sean turns around but you get blinded, someone put a bag on your head. Everything gets muffled and you start to fight back blindness. It was quite hard to stay calm and breathe in there, you struggle on the ground. A sharp blow knocks you down and all went black, quiet and smooth.

***


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean returns to camp, without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small suite, don't mind the english mistakes :)

A sound of a galloping horse approached the camp, and Charles jumps on his feet, aiming the intruder. 

“Who’s this?”

He recognizes Ennis and your horse following in the back. He then saw Sean horrific expression and he didn’t stop by him, going straight to the camp. He decides to follow him, something happens.

Sean dismount quickly and didn’t hitched his horse, he runs through the main fire, holding his grazing by a bullet ribs. Blood starts to stain his shirt and a vivid pain awakes his ankle, he only realizes now that one of his shoes was missing. People around the fire look at him half surprised half interrogative.

“Lads! Lads! They got Y/N!” He was out of breath.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Hosea’s said, leaving his plate “And what happen to you?” He even stands up.

“We were robbin’ the mansion and, but they find us, the bounty there, Oi couldn’t… They got y/n and.”  
He pointed his finger toward the north.

The agitation near the fireplace catches Arthur’s attention, he wasn’t convince of Sean’s plan yesterday, and despite talking with you and him, he hadn’t changed your mind. Since you left, he was watching your comeback, and what he saw drives him mad.

Your horse roams free, eating grass. You wasn’t there. Sean was wounded and freaked out but he hears what he said, making him stops what he was actually doing.

“You said what?” Arthur walks quickly towards them, feeling his heartbeat becoming faster.

Sean turns around in a swift move, still holding his ribs but his open ankle made him flinch.

“I’m so sorry, it wasn’t planed.” He steps back as Arthur step forward angrily.

“Oh for real?” Sean was stuck against the trunk.

“Calm down Arthur, let him talk.” Hosea’s speak very calmly, but this agitation soon gathers the others around the fire. First Karen, because of Sean’s situation, then Ms Grimshaw followed by Micah and Dutch.

“She gets caught as w…” Sean was interrupted by Micah, incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

“Because she’s a girl, and a girl should stay at camp doing girl’s thing: chores or babies.” John noticed Micah looks straight to Abigail.

“You have bet-“ He starts but Ms Grimshaw was faster to snap back.

“Don’t aou dare to speak about one of my girl like that Mr Bell.” 

“Look at what it leads.” Micah pointed out Sean, with a grin on his face. Arthur was about to explode, doing his best to keep his calm he looks back at Sean, was finally sit on the trunk.

“Why one of your goddamn shoes is missing?” Arthur only notices it now, his feet was bloody, did a dog caught him? This distracted him a second, just enough to not strangle Micah. Albeit John was about to doing it too, he was still raving.

Sean answers with a lowest voice.  
“’t’s because I got mah foot stuck into the ol’wood floor… she helped me out and she get caught.” It remembers him bad memories of Blackwater. “Oi’m really sorry. If Oi did stay she would be dead.”  
Micah laughs.

“I’ll go get her back.” Arthur says sternly, ignoring Micah. “You come with me Sean.”

“Excuse me Mr Morgan, but he can’t.” Ms Grimshaw pointed it out. “He’s too injured.”

“We’ll go with you.” 

Everybody turns their head toward Tilly and Mary-Beth.

“Wha- No. No no no. It didn’t work like that.” Arthur’s voice was confused, you get caught he didn’t want to put one other girl in danger.

“She could go on heist, we want to go with you and bring her back, it is that simple Arthur.” Mary Beth answers, soon holding a gun.

"Exactly, we are fierce too." add Tilly.

“No. No. You…” Arthur gets interrupted by Micah, again.

“It’s because she blows you off that y/n got some privileges?”

This was enough, he was stressed out by your missing he didn’t want to hear any other words coming out this rat mouth. Seeing that Arthur was slowly losing it, Dutch speaks placing himself at the center of the discussion, wiping out the girls will to help you, making Tilly leaving the debate.

“All of you, calm down. The situation could have been worse, so please everyone must stay respectful and calm.”  
He steps forward until Arthur’s level. “Arthur and…” he looks around him, trying to find another suitable guy for this situation of course he would not go himself, “…and Charles, you go get her back here. Everybody else, get back to your chores. Karen, Mary-Beth, Ms Grimshaw help poor McGuire please.” 

“No. I would like to go too.” 

“Susan, it’s a serious situation.” Dutch speaks, voice tainted with amusement.

“I’m more than serious Dutch.” She grabs the gun from Mary-Beth’s hands. “My camp, my rules, my girls. I go with the boys.”

“As you want my dear, I cannot fight you.”

As Arthur was up to leave, Dutch hold him by the shoulder and speak with a lower voice.  
“Be sure she doesn’t talk if she did ...”

He freed himself from Dutch’s hand, annoyed.  
“You know she won’t. Women are more though than you think.”

And the three leave the camp, Ms Grimshaw took your horse, hoping it would help to find you. Arthur’s heart was tight in his chest, fear of losing you slowly consuming him. Charle,s awares of the situation and worried to saw Arthur like that, took the lead.

Sean still on the trunk was full of regrets.  
Hosea comes back to him sighing.

“Could you tell us more? Because, if she didn’t get back, I’m sure you’ll regret to not have been caught, McGuire.” He says that looking toward north.

He remains silent at least he got the money with him, but he was too afraid that you died for less than 25 dollars in cash and two old pocket watches.

“I think, Hosea, he's already had his share of pain since Blackwater.” Karen says gently, bringing clean rag and alcohol to heal him. 

***


End file.
